Would you give up everything?
by XxxAnimaniacxxX
Summary: Danny knows what he has to do. But does he love Cathy enough to leave her forever? Oneshot.


**Danny/Cathy oneshot!!! Enjoy!!!**

**Luv ya all! :))**

Danny walked through the doors. The alien was waiting for him down the hallway. He couldn't let the others know what was about to happen. But he had to talk to her…

"Cathy?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

They walked to the wall where the others couldn't hear them.

Danny took a deep breath. "Would you still love me if I left?"

Cathy's eyes widened. "Well, yeah, but why are you asking me that?"

Danny had to keep going.

"Would you be angry if I left?"

"A bit."

"Would you give up everything for me?"

"You know I would. Why are you asking me all this?"

"Just…wanted to know."

She sighed. "Well, come on. We have to find the alien."

"Ok."

If she could do it, why couldn't he? Still, she didn't know what he'd been talking about.

Sam and Chris didn't know either.

He knew he had to distract them, or he'd never get away.

He reached into his pocket and took out a smoke bomb. He threw it on the ground and ran down the hall. He could hear his friends yelling.

"Where did that come from?!"

"Have your blasters ready, guys!"

All he wanted to do was turn around and see them one last time, but how would he find the strength to stop looking? He had to go on.

He turned the corner. The alien stood there, smiling.

"So, you came? I didn't think you would."

"Yes."

The alien wanted him and no one else. He was the only one who knew that, and it put his friends in danger. This is why he was standing there, waiting for death.

The alien took out a tiny glass bottle of black liquid.

"Drink this, and you will die."

Danny took the bottle and opened it. His hands were shaking.

_Would you give up everything?_

_Yes._

He put the bottle to his lips.

"DANNY, STOP!!!!"

He looked around. Sam, Chris and Cathy were standing there.

"What are you doing?!" Cathy said.

"Saving you. I would give up everything."

Cathy's eyes filled with tears. "You can't. I won't let you do that for me."

"You can't stop me. I'm not letting you get hurt because of me. This is the only way to end it."

"Killing yourself? What kind of way is that?"

"The way he wants it."

Cathy was shocked. Those questions…this was why he had asked them.

"Danny…please. Don't do this."

Danny looked at the floor. He couldn't look at her. It was too painful.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "I have to."

Cathy tried to run to him, but the alien jumped in front of her. "This is his choice, not yours."

"He's only doing it because you're going to kill him anyway!"

"He's giving himself up to protect you, you stupid girl! That's how much he cares about you, so just let him do it!"

"I care about him too! Enough not to let him do this over me! Move, you big schnernozzel! _Now_!"

She kicked the alien away and ran to Danny. "Give me the bottle!"

"No way!"

"If you die, I'm dieing with you!"

Cathy was shocked at her own courage but was able to face it.

_Would you give up everything?_

_Yes._

Danny dropped the bottle. It smashed into a million pieces.

"No, Cathy. I won't let you die."

Cathy stared at him, then at the alien. He was frowning.

"Stupid humans with your ridiculous love! You can't stop me!"

He lashed out. Everything happened in slow motion. Cathy was pushed onto the ground. She saw Danny fly across the room. The alien screamed and vanished.

Cathy got up. How? She ran to Danny. He wasn't moving. "Danny wake up! The alien's gone!"

He opened his eyes a tiny bit. "His spell rebounded off me. But it wouldn't have worked on you."

"Come on, get up."

"I can't." He lay back.

"What are you talking about?"

"The spell, that's what."

"No!" She lifted his head. "You can't leave me, Danny."

"Remember what I said? I'd give up everything for you."

Cathy started crying. "Cathy, there's nothing you can do, so don't go blaming yourself or anything like that."

He smiled weakly. "I know what you're like."

There was one thing she could do. But it was dangerous and could result really badly.

_Would you give up everything?_

"Blood exchange."

"Huh?"

"I can save you with blood exchange."

She grabbed a knife from her jumpsuit. She took a deep breath and cut her arm. Then she got a tiny container and let some blood fall into it. "What are you_ doing_?"

She held up the container. "What do I do with that?"

"Drink it."

"I have to drink your blood?! That's disgusting!"

"I know."

He sighed and took it. "Fine."

He made a face. "Eewww."

"I know. But it should work. About 50% of the time it works, anyway."

"What happens if it doesn't work?"

"You turn into a zombie."

Danny's eyes widened, then they closed.

_Please let this work._

Cathy sat there for an hour, watching him. It was too late, she was sure of it.

She was still crying. She stared at the still body in front of her.

He gave up everything. For her. She thanked him by letting him die.

She lay down next to him with her head on his chest, sobbing.

Then she felt a heartbeat. She sat up, and looked at him. He was breathing again.

She shook him. "Danny?"

He groaned and opened his eyes. "Cathy? Did it work? Am I a zombie?"

She laughed. "No."

He sat up. "I owe you one, Cath."

"I would have given up everything."

He grinned, and their lips met.

They gave up everything, and it saved them.

**What do you think? Was it good? Did you like it? Please review and tell me! **

**Luv ya all! :))**


End file.
